Penasaran yang Panas
by Keripik Talas
Summary: Terkadang rasa penasaran Raizel itu memang hanya tertuju pada hal yang aneh-aneh, dan entah M21 sedang sangat beruntung atau malang bernasib sial, dialah yang menjadi obyek rasa penasaran tuannya. Dan bodohnya lagi, Frankestein selaku pengasuh mereka mendukung sepenuh hati. RaizelxM21, lemon? maybe. DLDR


Penasaran yang Panas

Sejujurnya, kalau M21 berkesempatan, dia ingin sekali menendang bokong sialan Raizel yang telah menyelamatkannya berkali-kali, karena satu dia itu pendiam sialan yang menyebalkan, kedua dia itu jika sudah dalam masanya tak akan pernah berhenti sampai M21 pingsan. Jujur ini konyol sekali karena tiap kali Raizel mengetuk pintu kamarnya dia harus menyiapkan berbagai alasan kenapa dia tak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Dan untung saja si kepala sekolah gila selalu membantunya memberikan satu alasan yang akhirnya hanya di iyakan Tao dan Takio meski mereka 100 % tak percaya. Mereka sudah besar, tentu saja mereka paham. Tidak ada yang bisa membuat seorang Demi-werewolf tertatih-tatih dalam berjalan kecuali bertarung. Ya pertarungan sesungguhnya dan pertarungan dalam tanda kutip.

Seperti malam ini, M21 hanya bisa bergidik horor ketika Raizel kembali memanggilnya dengan nada datarnya seperti biasa di depan pintu kamar. Ya ampun, dia baru saja sembuh—ucapkan terimakasih pada kemampuan penyembuhan kaum werewolf yang luar biasa, kini dia bisa berjalan dengan benar setelah semalaman menjamah surga—tapi sekarang Raizel seolah belum puas. Tapi dia tak kuasa menolak, hal seperti ini tak sebanding dengan berkali-kali dirinya lolos dari kematian dan bagaimana Raizel menguras nyawanya untuk melindunginya. Dengan lesu dia berjalan menuju pintu, membuka, dan menatap Raizel dengan wajah datar sama dan tatapan yang sama.

"Aku ..." M21 menghela nafas, "masuklah, kau yakin para bangsawan telah pergi?"

Raizel mengangguk. Di sudut mata dia bisa melihat Tao memata-matai yang kemudian ditarik Frankestein menjauh dan sedikit kerlingan manja. Aduh padahal M21 sudah berharap sangat banyak pada Frankestein ketika kegilaan ini di mulai. Tapi dia malah mendapati Frankestein mendukung sepenuh hati apa yang diinginkan oleh Raizel, yah dia akan mendukung semuanya—dengan heboh—jika itu tak membahayakan nyawa tuannya.

M21 masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Raizel—yang entah bagaimana memegang buku porno bertema hubungan sesama jenis—memanggilnya.

"M21."

Kepalanya langsung mendongak begitu suara Raizel menyapa telinganya, dan melebar pula matanya ketika dia mendapati sambul buku yang sedari tadi khusyuk dibaca oleh Tuannya. Dengan tergugup-gugup—antara kaget dan ingin menarik buku tersebut karena tak mau otak tuannya ternodai—M21 menjawab, "Y-ya?"

"Aku ingin mencoba satu hal."

Ludah diteguk paksa, ya tuhan dia ingin segera lari kalau bisa. Sang Noblesse tidak ingin mencoba adegan di buku itu kan? Tidak kan? Keringat dingin meluncur mulur dari dahinya. Jika sampai Raizel benar-benar ingin mencoba buku tersebut, dia ingin mengubur diri saja.

"Mencoba apa, tuan?"

Raizel berdiam diri lama. Tapi kemudian dengan pasti menyodorkan halaman buku yang menunjukkan hal tak senonoh dengan lubang dan jari-jari, "Ini."

Oh seseorang tolong kubur M21 hingga tak ditemukan selamanya.

OooOooO

Sesuai dengan janjinya—okay ini bukan janji karena M21 tak pernah menyetujui apapun yang berhubungan dengan adegan di buku itu, tapi toh dia tak punya pilihan lain—M21 memasuki kamar Raizel di belakang pemiliknya. Yang astaga M21 gugup setengah mati, mulutnya berkomat-kamit agar seseorang datang dan mereka tak jadi melakukan apapun yang ada di kepala Raizel, tapi sampai akhir dia duduk di tempat tidur Raizel, tiada satupun penyelamat yang datang padanya. Maka dengan berat hati dia relakan belakang tubuhnya untuk dijamah tuannya demi memuaskan rasa penasaran konyolnya.

Iya rasa awalnya memang luar biasa menyakitkan, begitu jemari Raizel menggerayanginya ia ingin segera berhenti. Astaga tanpa pelumas tanpa penetrasi untuk kali pertamanya pula, rasanya seperti ingin dibelah tubuhnya—dia pernah merasakannya maksudnya bagian dimana tubuhnya hampir dibelah—tapi bedanya adalah dia tak memiliki kuasa ataupun keinginan untuk melawan. Rasanya lebih baik jika tubuhnya dibelah oleh lawan saja, setidaknya dia bisa mengamuk sesuka hati sebelum hal tersebut terealisasi.

"Nghh ..." M21 melenguh lagi, seolah dirinya disedot melalui belakang dirinya. Dia bisa melihat sang majikan yang duduk menjulang dihadapannya menunjukkan ekspresi iba.

Kemudian dia bertanya, "Haruskah aku berhenti?"

"Ti-dak." Untuk bicara saja susah. Sungguh dia terus dan terus melenguh tiap kali Raizel menyodok agak kasar.

Raizel mengangguk, dia menampilkan ekspresi yang sama dengan ketika dia membiarkan Frankestein turun tangan dalam pertarungan. "Baiklah." Kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

Pelaku utama sodomi mengangguk-ngangguk seolah tertarik dengan sedikit pelumas alami yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Seolah dirinya merasa sangat heran dengan reaksi berantai antara bagian belakang dan bagian depan, satu lagi reaksi mengejutkan adik kecil Raizel yang membuat M21 semakin meneguk ludah frustasi.

Tangan M21 meremas selimut ketika jemari kedua Raizel masuk dan membuat gerakan menggunting sambil pemilik jadi mengangguk-angguk penuh antusias. Rasanya seluruh harga dirinya hancur berkeping-keping, tapi dia tak bisa menyebut begitu juga. Ada sedikit rasa bangga yang terbesit di hatinya bahwa dia bisa membalas kebaikan sang majikan meski dengan perilaku absurd yang amoral. Oh tentu saja dunia kan sudah penuh dengan amoralitas. Dia terkekeh dalam hati. Agaknya lupa pada rasa sakit yang mendera bokongnya.

Kemudian dia tersentak kencang ketika Raizel menemukan titik yang di cari. Yang kemudian terus-terusan mengeluar masukkan jarinya semari terus menekan titik tersebut. M21 diminta untuk menungging, awalnya dia ragu tapi melihat bagaimana rasa antusiasme tuannya—dan rasa nikmati yang menderanya—dia akhirnya menunjukkan secara vulgar dihadapan mata tuannya. Itu adalah tindakan bodoh, karena meski M21 yakin ini adalah kali pertama tuannya melakukan hal senista ini, tapi dia sungguh bisa membuat M21 kelimpungan.

Raizel seolah tak puas hanya dengan sebelah tangannya, dia mendekatkan dadanya pada punggung M21. Menjilat tengkuknya dan membuatnya semakin menggeliat diantara nikmat dan tak nyaman. Lebih kenikmat sebenarnya, apalagi ketika tangan Raizel menggerayangi adik kecilnya yang bereaksi sempurna. Kemudian memijat-mijatnya kecil, menikmati bagaimana mulut M21 melenguh penuh nikmat.

"T-tuan ..." Iya. M21 tahu dia hampir datang. Tidak ada yang akan tahan ketika belakang tubuhnya terus disodok di titik ternikmat dan adik kecilnya dipijat dengan lembut meski sedikit kasar mengingat Raizel—meski sudah tua—tidak pernah melakukannya.

"Aku mengerti."

Raizel dan suara datarnya. Sumpah, bagaimana orang ini bisa seenak itu merespons kedatangannya yang pertama di tangan lelaki lain selain dirinya. Oh dia tidak munafik, dia adalah lelaki normal seratus persen yang pernah sekali dua kali menikmati dirinya sendiri. Tetapi rasanya semua perihal lelaki normal telah terenggut beberapa menit yang lalu. Tidak ada lelaki normal yang menikmati ketika dirinya digerayangi lelaki lain.

Tangan Raizel bergerak semakin cepat, baik di depan maupun di belakang. Dan hal itu sontak membuat seluruh tubuh M21 tersentak, kemudian dia melenguh kencang. Dia hampir datang.

"Anghhh ... Aku ..."

"Tuan!"

Pintu kamar Raizel menjeplak terbuka. Menampilkan kepala sekolah sekaligus bos yang awalnya datang dengan riang gembira mematung horor langsung kehilangan kesadaran. Tangan Raizel berhenti. Tapi posisi tubuh mereka sama sekali tak berubah, sementara M21 tak memiliki kuasa untuk berpindah ketika dia dikukung oleh dua tangan Raizel dan tubuhnya.

Hal yang membuat M21 terbelalak adalah ketika Frankestein malah menutup pintu dan beranjak masuk. Duduk di tempat tidur seolah menikmati kegiatan panas yang dilakukan Raizel dan dirinya. Seolah keterkejutannya belum cukup, Raizel dengan cuek menggerakkan kembali kedua tangannya.

"T-tuan tolong berhenti..." M21 berbicara tergagap. Astaga dia malu luar biasa. Apalagi dengan mata Frankestein yang seolah menikmati. Sungguh apakah kepala mereka terbentur? M21 menggeliat, tapi hal tersebut malah membuat jemari Raizel menekan semakin kuat titik kenikmatannya. Membuat orgasmenya yang tertunda tumpah ruah, yang kemudian ambruk di atas tempat tidur dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Raizel mengangkat tangannya yang lengket, menunjukkannya pada Frankestein seolah hal tersebut adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa. Sementara M21 ambruk di tempat tidur, menutupi wajahnya yang seperti bara api—malu setengah mati—dengan selimut. Sementara Frankestein tersenyum menyelamati.

Hari-hari berikutnya berjalan dengan lebih ekstrim lagi, kepala sekolah sialan itu mengajarinya lebih dari menggunakan dua jari. Ada banyak alat yang tergolong aman menjadi teman kegiatan panas yang mereka lalui. Akan tetapi tentu saja, apapun yang terjadi M21 tak bisa mengelak bahwa dia menikmati.

Meski berwajah lesu M21 tersenyum, duduk di tempat tidur dan meraih leher Raizel dalam pelukannya. Sekali lagi malam ini, dia akan mengecap surga sebelum pertempuran hidup dan mati.

 **END**

 **Ini file udah usang, saya nemu dan saya akhiri gitu saja. Crack pair? Iya. Saya menyukai M21, dan menyukai saya ia dipasangkan dengan siapapun juga. Apalagi Yuri yang kelihatan terobsesi buat ngebunuh M21, atau Mark? Yang nyamar jadi M24.**


End file.
